Forgotten Angel, Broken Wings
by Life.Don'tGiveUpJustYet
Summary: Sakura is an eleven year old living with her mom who beats her. She has on friend that's an angel. He is Shaoran. He died two years before they met. He is very dear to her and she might even love him. Sorry suck at summaries. S S R R


Forgotten Angel, Broken Wings

This is a story about a forgotten angel named Sakura. She was forgotten until two years before she died. This is her story.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am eleven years old and I am a forgotten child. My mother hates me my daddy died when I was two. I got my name from my dad cuz my mom said I was worthless and she didn't want me. I walk to school everyday by myself with a lunch that I packed. My mom is busy smoking in her room. I ware the same dress everyday. That's all I have. My three favorite places are school, my dreams, and the woods. I am safest there because I know he is always with me and I'll always be with him. I met him two years ago. I know he's not alive but he's still my friend my only one. He's an angel I know it. His name is Shaoran. I see the teacher stare at me in class. I give her a smile to mask the pain. My mom beats me. I don't know why. She says I'm a waste of space. I can't argue. I am a waste of space sometimes I wish I was never born. My teacher is giving me a wondering look. She always does this but never asks any questions. At recess I sit at the bench waiting. Shawn sits next to me. I start to talk to him ignoring the stares every one gives me. After school we go to the woods. We just sit and talk. I tell him about my mom. He knows and can see what happens to me but I still like to have someone to tell and talk about it. The same thing happened to him. He died two years ago. He's the same age as me. He grew up though. In heaven. He has many friends our age but he says none are quite like me. Both our birthdays are coming up. Were both turning eleven. His is a day before mine. We decided to celebrate today. I gave him a drawing I drew. He gave me a painting he did. It was of the special place we have in the forest. I looked exactly like it every detail. He was an amazing artist.

"Thank you Shaoran. It's beautiful." I said.

"Thank you Sakura. I love your drawing very unique." He said.

"I better get home before it gets to dark or mom will get mad." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a wave.

I smiled. There's something about him. He always makes me feel safe. I know I can count on him to be there. He was a special person to me.

It's only one day before my birthday now and it's Shaoran's. He said I needed to come to the woods right now. It was Saturday so I could do whatever I wanted. I found him there with an art book and art supplies. He told me to stand in a certain spot and I did. He started to draw. A few hours later he was finished. He had drawn a picture of me. The wind had blown my hair so part of my face was covered. Every detail was drawn perfectly and the color blended beautifully.

"Here. This is for you" He said as he tore it out and gave it to me.

"It's beautiful. Thank you so much Shaoran!" I gave him a hug. The sun started to set and I knew I needed to get home.

"I have to go! See ya!" I said and ran out of the woods. I made it home in time to slip in my room before mom got home. I looked outside my window and saw Shaoran standing there. He was always there for me. It was one of the many things I loved about him. He would watch over me as I slept and he would always appear in my dreams. I gave him a smile. I heard my door open. I turned around to find my mom looking furious.

"I've had enough of you. I promised my self you would never live to see your twelfth birthday. Now it's time for you to join your father." She said as she raised a fist and punched me as hard as she could. I flew across the room and hit the wall. I looked out the window. He was still there. Just as we promised exactly two years ago on his birthday. I was crying in the woods because my mom had beaten me hard the night before and I could still feel the pain. He came up to me and comforted me. I knew he was an angel. I asked him to never leave me and to always be with me even through tough times and he promised. My mom's fist came and punched me in the stomach again and again. I let out a scream. This was the day I was going to die? I wonder what death is like. It's a most horrible thought I know but I guess it's all I con think about. No! I wan t to die happy. I'll think about all the people that I love. I kept thinking but only one person came to mind. Shaoran. He was the person I loved most. That's because he's my best friend. But there's something more. I'll have to tell him but maybe when were older and I understand this feeling. I blacked out.

I am a forgotten angel's best friend. I am an angel with broken wings. They sent me down to get a girl named Sakura Kinomoto. The Forgotten Angel. I didn't understand at first but now I do. She is the one I love most. My one beloved. They said I could not come back until she comes with me. I've known her for two years and they were amazing. She is unlike any one I've ever met. I decided to draw a picture of her yesterday. I knew what was going to happen. I wanted to give her on last good memory of her life that she could remember. I stand in front of her grave stone. There are only a few people here. Her school teacher, her principle, a few police that she knew well and the doctor that tried to save her life. Her mother was put in jail but that didn't matter she was already dead. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I passed through the people to find the most heart warming smile as beautiful as the sunrise. I hugged her.

"You want to meet the other kids our age?" I asked.

"Sure. But none of them are going to be as special as you are to me." She said. I smiled. We walked over to a hill where eleven other kids stood. She was the thirteenth of us. They always said the thirteenth person in a bunch was one of the most special. I love her. I'll tell her when we get older. Then she'll understand. But from now on she'll never be a forgotten angel.

A/N: If any of you noticed I doubt any did this story was based on the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I love her singing and the song is so beautiful. I have an awesome Card Captor Sakura video on my profile for this and it's finally organized! Ja Ne!


End file.
